Seeing the Past
by AngelViper9
Summary: They were looking for a teacher. They got a lot more. A Superman and Star Trek crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the Past

By AngelViper9

They were looking for a teacher. They got a lot more. A Superman and Star Trek: Next Generation crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Superman.

A/N: This is my first Star Trek fan fiction. I'm looking for a beta that knows the Next Generation canon well. If you would like to help me please leave you e-mail address in a review. If I make any mistakes, please tell me in a review. I will fix them if at all possible. Now, on to the story.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

The star ship Enterprise pulled slowly into the spaceport. This was just a routine maintenance stop. It gave the crew and officers a chance to get off the ship and walk around in a place where the customs were known and they didn't have to worry about starting a war with a misspoken word. The only change between this port and the last was the fact that one of their teachers was scheduled to leave the Enterprise for another ship. His replacement waiting for them at the station.

Even though they stopped at stations often there was a buzz of excitement that was traveling through the ship. The new teacher's reputation had proceeded him. It had taken a fight to get his last captain to transfer him. It was said that his teaching methods were unique and effective. His students excelled under his tutoring.

"Mr. Riker, is everything set for the new teachers arrival?" Jean-Luc Picard asked his second in command.

"Yes, Sir." William Riker replied. "He has half the kids waiting for him to beam aboard. If he's even half as good as they say then the kids will have one of the best educations in the federation."

"Perhaps, we'll have to see. Do you know where he's from?" The captain asked as he and his first mate made there way to the transporter room.

"No clue." Came the reply as they walked into the crowded room. "Are all of you here for the new teacher?" Riker asked the group of children waiting around the edges of the room.

"We were just curious, Sir." The oldest boy stepped forward.

"Mr. Crusher, there will be plenty of time to meet Mr. Kent after he settles in. There's no point in ambushing him the minute he arrives." Captain Picard told the gangly youth. "Now, three of you can stay, the rest need to go somewhere else."

The children all looked between each other as if silently debating the captain's orders. Finally all but three of the children filed out of the room. The small group didn't have to wait long before Ensign La Forge announced the incoming traveler.

A/N: This a trial story, if you like it let me know, please. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing the Past

By AngelViper9

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

A/N: Most of the information I'm coming up with is coming from the Star Trek Encyclopedia by Michel and Denise Okuda, and Debbie Mirek. The particular encyclopedia that I have only covers up 1993 but I'm hoping to get a more current version soon. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Excess Baggage

The man that stepped down from the transporter pad was not what they were expecting. They had been expecting an older man that would have to be appeased into using the newer technologies in his teachings, after hearing his reputation and having to compete with other ships to be his assignment. The man that was in front of them was young. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was tall, towering somewhere between 6'2 and 6'4. He had pale skin, penetrating blue eyes and deep black hair. The illusion of grace was completely shattered when he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Clark, uh, Clark Kent." The young man said nervously. "I was w-wondering if my luggage h-had arrived yet?"

"Welcome aboard Mr. Kent. I'm sure that you're luggage is safely on it's way." Captain Picard said. It was difficult not to smile and reassure the young man, seeing him peek through a pair of glasses that looked comical. Reassure of what they didn't know.

"The runabout hasn't come in yet. It should be here any minute." Ensign La Forge said, doing his part to stare at the newcomer.

"Oh good, I was hoping that I would be here for its arrival. There are quiet a bit of breakable objects. It would be disastrous if anything happened to them." Mr. Kent stated as he walked towards the door.

"I'll show the way." Wesley Crusher volunteered.

"Swell" The young teacher said brightly as he flashed a smile that could light up an entire room. As the two left neither realized that the captain and his first mate were now openly staring at them in astonishment.

When the door slid closed, William Riker turned to the captain with a slightly upset look.

"You don't think there was a mistake do you?" Mr. Riker asked.

"His resume is impressive, but he does seem really young." Heaving a sigh he continued, "Lets keep an eye on him until we know."

Neither of the two noticed the two remaining children that were paying avid attention to the captain and his second in command. Only after the two had left they moved from their spots to spread their news about the new teacher or the possibility that he was a fraud.

SSSSSSSSS

" If you don't mind my saying so, but you look awful young to be the teacher that was described to us." Wesley Crusher stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I get that a lot, but I'm older than I look." Came the reply.

"How old are you?" Wesley asked now even more curious about his new teacher.

"Well, lets just say that despite looking it, I'm not human and my people do live quiet a while longer then our cousins on Earth." Clark said laughing at the young man's boldness. "May I know your name?" he asked looking over to see the young man's reaction to his statement.

"I'm Wesley Crusher." The youth said bouncing along beside his new teacher. "If you're not human then what are you?"

"Does it truly matter?" Clark asked as they turned into a doorway leading into the cargo bay.

"I guess not, here we are. Is this stuff really that important?" Wesley asked as they watched the runabout opened its doors.

"This cargo has no price. Its value lies with the cost paid to make them." Came the reply.

"You make it sound like people died to make them." Wesley said before adding under his voice, "Whatever they are."

Clark didn't need to look at his new student to see his pout. Giving a small smile he replied. "Many people died before their making, and you will see them in class. Now perk up."

With that he moved to check each parcel for damage.

A/N: Well the second chapter is done. I hope you like it. Please review. I'm still looking for a beta that knows the Star Trek canon. This story does not take Superman 3 and 4 into account.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

A/N: This is unbetaed. I'm still looking for a beta that knows the Star Trek cannon. Please leave your e-mail address in a review if you're interested.

Chapter 3: Bobbles and Conspiracies

"I know why you said that this stuff was priceless, but why didn't you have it transported to your rooms?" Wesley asked the new teacher as he stacked and restricted his possessions, trying to figure out a way to get all of the items to is quarters without damaging any of it.

"The damage would be irreparable to some of the bobbles that I have here." Clark said sparing the young man a glance.

"Can someone help you carry this stuff?" Wesley asked trying to come up with some ideas.

"I don't want to be any more of a burden to your captain or crew." Clark said stopping where he was to access the situation again.

"I wasn't exactly referring to the crew." Wesley replied, cocking his head at Clark.

"What did you have in mind?" Clark asked, trying to be open any solutions.

"Give me five minutes." Wesley said as he backed out of the room and took off running down the corridor.

Wesley was already out of earshot when Clark shook his head and murmured. "Just like Jason."

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

"Councilor Troi, Lieutenant Yar, would you two join us in my ready room." Picard requested as he passed through the bridge and into the Captains private area.

The two women glanced at each other quickly following the agitated captain. As soon as the door was closed, Captain Picard turned to face them and they knew that something was wrong.

"Captain, what is it?" Deanna Troi, the ships empathic councilor asked in concern.

"I need to know everything about this new teacher. Is Data still on board?" The captain asked turning his back to his crew long enough to move around to the other side of the meeting table.

"He left to check…" Yar started but was interrupted.

"Get him back on board now. Deanna see what you can pick up off this new teacher, and send Data to me as soon as he arrives. You're dismissed." Picard spoke quickly and with an urgency that everyone in the room picked up on.

"Yes Sir." Yar said for both of them as they turned and left to do as the Captain had ordered.

"Do you really think that he's an imposter?" Riker asked after they had left.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Picard said quietly.

"If he's not and investigation might put him in an akward position. If he is, what about the children?" Riker asked trying to help the Captain think things through.

"If he's not, hopefully he'll understand." Picard answered.

"And if he is…" Riker prompted.

"Hopefully Data can figure out what he's up to before he accomplishes what he came for." Picard said meeting Riker's eyes.

Should I discover a problem in engineering to stall for time?" Riker asked.

"No let's leave on schedule. Try to be discreet. We don't want to tip him off that we're looking into his background… Aah Mr. Data come in."

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

"Hello."

Clark jumped at the voice. He hadn't noticed the child come in but as he turned to greet the little girl more children were starting to arrive.

"Well hello to you." Clark said greeting her before he addressed the rest that were still coming in.

"Mr. Kent meet your students." Wesley said as he came in the door, following the last of the children.

"I figured you and the older students can carry the really delicate stuff while the younger ones can help carry everything else."

"Clark smiled at his new students. "He didn't force any of you into helping did he? I understand if you don't want to be here."

"We wanted to meet you." A little girl spoke up. "We would have been there when you came in, but the Captain said that we weren't allowed to ambush you."

Clark couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud at that. "Well your help and your company would be very welcome. Now Wesley and I will carry the boxes with the bobbles. Everyone else can bring what you can carry. If anything's to heavy just leave it and I'll be back to get it later."

Each one of the children picked through the boxes and bags in the room until each had a parcel to carry. After achieving some semblance of order, the group filed out of the bay and followed Wesley to their new teachers quarters.

A/N: I will address the reason for Clark to have glasses during his first class session. Thanks for pointing out that mistake. As always reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

A/N: This is unbetaed. I'm still looking for a beta that knows the Star Trek cannon. Please leave your e-mail address in a review if you're interested.

Chapter 3: Settling In

"Start with the Aries. Trace back as far as you can. I want to know everything that you can pick up on Mr. Kent. This is going to be your only assignment until I say otherwise." Captain Picard watched Lieutenant Data as he gave him the assignment.

"Do you want me to report as I find things or in one massive report at the end?" Data asked.

"If there's anything unusual, I need to know immediately. Everything else can wait until the end."

"Yes Sir" Data said, his face giving away nothing, "If I may ask, why are we doing a background check on the new teacher?"

"I have my reasons." Picard said not wanting to give up any unnecessary information.

"Yes Sir." Data said as he turned to start his assignment.

When the door closed Riker turned back to his Captain. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Just be ready." Captain Picard said looking away.

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

Clark sighed as he listened to the conversation in the bridge. He debated on how to deal with the growing situation on this new ship. The children's suspicions were one thing, but the captain's and his inner circle were another. Deciding to let things play out for now he turned to finish unpacking.

With all of the children's curiosity's peaked, he decided that it would be best to have his bobbles locked up in the school room, where they could be looked at as well as guarded. If he kept them in his room, he ran the risk of one of the children breaking in and perhaps damaging one of his charges. That wasn't an acceptable risk. He made a note to visit engineering as soon as possible to arrange for a suitable shelving arrangement to be placed in the schoolroom.

XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

"Captain, you asked to see me?" The brown haired youth poked his head onto the bridge.

"Mr. Crusher, come in." Captain Picard said turning his head to watch the young man as he cautiously moved onto the bridge. "I won't bite this time." The Captain reassured him. "I would like your opinion of the new teacher."

"Well, he's a lot older than he shows." Wesley said carefully.

"Why do you say that?" Commander Riker interrupted.

"Well, if you listen to him talk… he's either really old or he's been through a lot." The youth pondered s the thought of the quiet sadness that surrounded his teacher. "I think he'll have a lot to teach us… if we're willing to learn. He said looking up at the ship's first mate.

"You like him," Deanna said quietly as she listened to the conversation.

"There's nothing wrong with that. "Captain Picard stated. "We were mearly surprised by him. Since we didn't have a proper introduction, Iwas wondering what you and the other children thought of him."

Wesley just looked at him for a moment before replying. " You think something's wrong, and you're looking for a spy among the students."

"Not necessarily a spy." Picard said watching the young man. "Let's just say that I don't trust him yet."

"I'll watch him for you. But I won't lie to him if he asks." Wesley said as he pickec up on the captain's concern.

"That's all I can ask." The captain said as he turned his attention back to the ships next assignment. "Thank you Mr. Crusher."

Recognizing the dismissal, Wesley turned and left without another word.

"Captain, you should see this." Data called out to the man, getting his full attention.

A/N: Another chapter done. I hope your enjoying the story. Please let me know if you catch any errors. I don't have a beta and will fix anything if I can and not throw the story to far off. AV9


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

A/N: I have a beta now!! Yaay…

Betaed by Blueowl

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

Chapter 5: Alias

"What is it Mr. Data?" Jean-Luc asked, getting up to see what Data had found.

"Clark Kent has not always gone by that name," Data told him as Will Riker and Lieutenant Yar joined them. "On board the Aries he was Peter Parker. It was only just recently that he had his name changed to Clark Kent."

"So he is an imposter," Will said, looking up at the Captain then back down at the computer.

"I do not think so, Sir," Data said, looking up from his controls. "From what I found, he has been teaching for 30 years, maybe more."

"What have you found?" William asked.

"Because of his name change, I cross referenced his photo in Starfleet's database. There were multiple hits. So far I have counted 9 different names."

Data paused for a moment while pulling up another screen for the Captain.

"Why would he change his name so much?" Riker asked, looking at the Captain.

"The computer is still searching for more information, but so far the earliest record is of a Jeorge Sanchez," Data said as he pulled up the record that he had been looking for. "He served on Starbase 12 for 11 years as a Science Officer."

"Not a teacher?" Yar interrupted for the first time.

"No, and that is not the only surprising thing…," Data said, looking up at her. "The years he served there were 2217 to 2223. I have checked and double checked multiple times. The information is correct."

"That would mean that he's over 100 years old," Deanna said quietly from her seat.

"Close to 150," Picard noted.

"I have not finished going through all of the records yet and there are holes in several places where Starfleet has no record of him. It's as if he vanishes every once in a while, then comes back," Data informed them.

"Where do his records say he comes from?" the Captain asked.

"Origin is… unknown… Or it just has not been recorded," Data supplied.

"No one has written down his place of origin in 150 years? I'm surprised he's gotten away with that," Will said, looking to the Captain. "What are some of the other hits?" he asked Data, hoping to get an idea of what they were dealing with.

"As Peter Parker he worked on the Aries, the Berlin, and the Gettysburg as a teacher. There is an Oliver Queen that worked on the intrepid and the Repulse as a teacher. Oliver Queen also worked on the Wellington and the Tripoli but as a Science Officer. I found a Jim Harper that worked on the Stargazer, the Saratoga, and the Victory as security personnel…"

"Wait a minute…" the Captain broke in. "You said the Stargazer. What years?"

"Just a moment… from 2319 to 2324." Data replied.

"Hmm… continue," Jean-Luc said.

"There was a Bruce Wayne on the Zapta, but no further information on his occupation there. He showed up as a bodyguard to several prominent people such as Sarek of Vulcan…" Data paused to wait for the computer to pull up a new set of screens. "The next name found was Arthur Curry. He worked as a medic for both Starfleet Academy and the original Enterprise under Captain Robert April that was in 2245… The last record so far is of Jeorge Sanchez," Data looked up. "The computer is starting a search in civilian records now as well as the starfleet records."

"Well done, Mr. Data. Start looking up each name and see what you come up with. Find out if there's a pattern to his name changes. Let's also see if we can find a place and date of birth that might give us a clue as to his real name," the Captain said as he started to formulate a plan.

"Should we turn around and go back?" Riker asked.

"Have a course set in for Alpha III," Captain Picard said as he returned to his chair.

"Course set in," the Ensign at the helm replied.

"Make it so" the Captain said, and the Enterprise was on its way.

XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

Wesley Crusher made his way back down to his own quarters. As soon as he stepped in he was greeted with a warm smile and curious gaze from his mother.

"Well?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"He wants me to keep an eye on the new teacher. For some reason, Mr. Kent has them worried. When I went in, I saw Mr. Data looking up starfleet records," Wesley told his mother.

"What do you think?" the mature redhead asked her son.

"I told the Captain that I would watch him, and that I thought he was a lot older than he appeared," Wesley told her.

She just shook her head. "Wesley, what do you think?" she asked again, stressing the question this time.

"I think there's something he's hiding or hiding from. It may have to do with his bobbles, but I don't think so," Wesley told his mother.

"Well, let me know what you find out," she said, and she kissed his forehead and left to begin her shift.

XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

It didn't take any time at all for a new set of shelves to be set behind a force field.

"Thank you Commander Argyle. I know this was a short notice," Clark said as he adjusted the settings on the field.

"Mind my asking what it's for?" The Chief Engineer inquired.

"Not at all," Clark said as he turned to pull a crystal bobble out of one of the boxes.

"Gently…" he said, "be careful not to shake it," he continued as he handed it to the engineer. "They're very old. I thought it best for them to be observed but not touched by the students."

"What are they?" the Commander asked.

"Each one is a living thing that was placed in my care. Some are older than others," Clark said as he watched Kryptonopolis go about its daily life.

"Well that should do it. Call if you need anything else," the Chief Engineer said as he packed up his tools and left.

A/N: Just some info: The Star Trek is placed in season one before Yar dies. The Superman cannon is mostly coming from the movies, but you will see elements from both the comics and the TV series Smallville. To answer the question about Clark overhearing a conversation on the bridge… well. If he can hear everything on the Planet Earth, why not hear everything going on in the ship. He won't be able to hear what's going on in other ships, but if he's on the ship he can here it.

As always all reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

By AngelViper9

A/N: I have a beta now!! Yaay…

Betaed by Blueowl

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

Chapter 6: Lessons

Clark waited for the children in on of the smaller rooms. There were twelve chairs set into rows. To one side the bobbles sat behind their force field. He had a desk in front of the rows with a large screen just behind it. He waited for his new students in the front of the class, leaning against the desk as the children came in and picked their seats that they would be using for his class.

"Why do you wear glasses?"

It seemed to always be the first question asked.

"Not everyone has perfect eyesight," Clark responded waiting for everyone to take a seat.

"But there's a surgery that can fix that," Wesley pointed out.

"Perhaps, but glasses can bring about a uniqueness to the individual," Clark answered without really giving a clear answer.

"So you wear glasses just to be different?" little Jeremy asked.

"I wore glasses before the surgery was available and see no reason to change that," Clark replied, meeting the child's gaze.

"That would make you over 300 years old!" he exclaimed.

"Closer to 400," Clark gently corrected, watching for their reactions.

"Isabella wants to know if that's true?" a little girl named Clara asked.

"Absolutely," Clark said with a nod.

"You're an old man," a short chunky kid, named Harry, said after a moment.

Clark laughed before replying, "and getting older by the day."

"You're not human. We don't live that long. So what are you?" Wesley asked quietly.

"You assumed that I was. I never claimed to be human," Clark said, smiling at the boy.

"Let me keep a few of my mysteries. If only until the next class, now, on today's lesson. Who can tell me the importance of Alpha III?"

The rest of the class time ran smoothly and Clark hoped to have them in hand enough for their fieldtrip by the time they reached the planet.

XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XO XP

"How was class?" Beverly Crusher asked as he put his stuff down in their quarters.

"Class was okay. Mr. Kent went into details about Alpha III today. Did you know that he's not human?" Wesley quickly recited, hoping that she would catch his last question.

"You've dealt with nonhumans before," she replied, waiting for him to get around to what was bothering him.

"He's over 300 years old," Wesley told her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked to get him to the point.

"When I asked what he was, he said to let him keep some of his mysteries. I have to wonder why he doesn't want people to know," Wesley told his mother.

Beverly sighed. "Wesley, come here," she said, patting a seat beside her as she sank down onto the couch.

"History is dotted with races that hide for one reason or another. Don't jump to conclusions. You have a good head on your shoulders. Use it." She looked at him more closely. "Is life going to be okay again?"

When he nodded, she hugged him. "The captain wants to see you," she told him, knowing that he wouldn't be in a nervous state while facing the captain now.

XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO XD XP XO

"Mr. Crusher, please come over here," Captain Picard said, giving the teenager a small smile as he poked his head onto the bridge. "Well?" he asked, looking expectantly at him and knowing he didn't need to waste time with small talk.

"He's not human," Wesley said.

"We gathered that," Picard said.

"Did you know that he's almost 400 years old?" Wesley asked, meeting Commander Riker's gaze.

"That we didn't know," Riker said, risking a glance at the Captain.

"Did he say where he was from?" Deanna broke in.

"He laughed and told me that he wanted to keep at least one of his mysteries," Wesley told them, glancing at Deanna before looking back to the Captain.

"How was today's lessons?" Picard asked, this time keeping his eyes on the viewing screen.

"The usual, though he did go into the details of Alpha III's history," Wesley told him.

"Alpha III?" Riker asked.

"Yes, Sir," Wesley said, nodding.

"Thank you, Wesley, that will be all for now," Picard interrupted with the dismissal.

"Yes, Sir," Wesley said, before turning and leaving the bridge.

"Observation Lounge," was all the Captain said before getting up to leave himself.

When everyone was seated at the large table, the Captain looked between them as he spoke.

"He knows our destination. How?"

"All he had to do was ask the computer," Yar replied. "We didn't put any locks on that information."

"Which species do we know has a lifespan lasting over 300 years?" the Captain asked her.

"Perhaps Mr. Data can help us out with that one," she said, meeting his eyes.

"Agreed," Picard said, even as he was hitting his COM badge. "Mr. Data, would you please join us?"

A moment later, Data came in.

"You called for me Captain?"

"Have a seat," the Captain told him before starting his questioning. "Have you found anything new?"

"In 2294 he was a business man named Bruce Wayne. What his business was, no one knows. The only Starfleet record of him is when he traveled on the Surak. Besides that, nothing new has been uncovered," Data reported.

"What species do we know of that has a lifespan over 300 years?" Jean-Luke asked.

"The Q and the El-Alurians are the only recorded species…Would you like me to look into myths and legends? Most have some base in truth," Data offered.

"Mr. Kent has acknowledged being over 300 years old, but he's refused to say where he's from. I would personally like to know what I'm dealing with," Picard told him.

"Let me talk to him. If I can get him to speak in his native language, I might be able to identify where he's from," Lieutenant Data offered.

Picard looked at him, debating his options. "Do it." He finally gave the command. "I want to know the minute anyone identifies his race," he said, looking around at his officers before getting up to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing The Past 

By AngelViper9

A/N: I have a beta now!! Yaay…

Betaed by Blueowl

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or Star Trek.

Chapter 7: Promises

Clark waited a few minutes after the last child left the classroom before getting up calmly to check on his wards. The children had only shown a mild interest in them so far and that suited him just fine. He took a moment to strengthen the shields slightly before picking up his stuff and heading out of the Children's Center.

XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XD XO XP XD XO

Clark stepped out of his bedroom and settled on the couch for a quiet evening. The door chiming had him wondering what the ship councilor would be needing.

"Come in," he called out inviting the dark haired empath into his quarters.

Deanna came in and gave the room a brief glance before holding her hand out in welcome.

"Hi, I'm Deanna, ship's councilor. I just stopped by to see how your first day went," she said, pausing to give him time to reply.

"It went well," Clark said looking at her. "Was there something specific that you wanted to talk about?"

"All the children are trying to find out where you're from. They said that you gave them clues but refused to tell. It's got them curious," she said, making it a light conversation.

Clark smiled. "I'm sure that they aren't the only ones. I was orphaned when I was little and raised on a small farm in Kansas by my adopted parents," he told her. "When I became an adult, I was given recordings of my biological parents. I never knew my real parents." It was more than he intended to give her, but he decided at the last minute to give her a little extra to look into.

"Starfleet doesn't have records of your origin," Deanna stated to see if he would tell her anything more.

"There was no point. My parents died when our planet destroyed itself. The rest of the survivors are trying to rebuild somewhere, but by the time I knew of them, I had created a new life on Earth. There's nothing there for me now," Clark told her.

"Why do you change your name?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't close up on her. For some reason she was having a really hard time reading his emotions. It was almost as if he was blocking her.

"While humans are becoming more and more advanced, for the most part, people still fear things they don't understand. Every now and then a simple name change will end the trail. Most people don't look back to see the other names or even realize that they're not dealing with another human. Most people don't want to know," Clark trailed off, lost in his own thoughts until his doorbell range again.

"Come in," he called.

Clara stepped into the room and looked around before spotting him on the couch. She walked over to stand in front of him before asking, "are you Q?"

Clark laughed. "No, but that was a good guess and our species sometimes lives as long as the Q. Keep looking. The answer is there to be found," Clark said, getting up to walk the little girl over to the door.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Data when he gets off duty? He can help you research Earth myths and legends. You never know what an extra person will find on a research project," he suggested.

"Okay," she replied as she left.

"It's time I probably left also," Deanna said, walking to the door.

As she went past him he gave her one last thing. "Deanna, I will give you the same promise I gave my wife when I first met her. I will never lie to you." With that, he stepped back and let the door close between them.

A/N: Response to reviews. Thank you to all my reviewers.

Alice Penn: I have seen the captain send the ship off in both ways.

Lunatic Pandora 1: The story takes place sometime after Encounter at Farpoint. I don't really have a specific time set just now. As far as Clark's hearing; he can hear every thing on Earth, why wouldn't he be able to hear everything on the ship?

Trance47: I'm glad you like it.

Adm. Bones: Thanks for all your reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now.

Blueowl: thank you for your help and your review.

Neko-chibi-faithkitty: To answer your question, yes Tara and Kara will be showing up.

Lady Eivel: Thank you for your suggestions and your reviews. If you have any other ideas please feel free to share.


	8. New Leads

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

Betaed by neko-chibi-faithkitty

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 8: New Leads

When Deana made it back to the bridge she saw that there was already a small group of children surrounding the android. The captain looked like he was about to explode. No doubt they told him Mr. Kent had sent them to talk to Mr. Data. 

"Clara, didn't Mr. Kent tell you to wait until Mr. Data was off duty?" She asked the little ringleader.

"Mr. Kent told us to ask him about Earth's myths and legends." She said defending her small group.

"You're forgetting that I was there when you talked to him. He said talk to him _after_ he got off duty. Why don't you ask the computer and get a head start on Mr. Data? Now all of you, off the bridge. Go on now." She said sending the small flock out the door.

"Wesley didn't say anything about a research project." The captain seethed after the children had left.

"I'm pretty sure Mr. Kent knows that you're looking into his background. He just told you where to look." Deanna pointed out.

"You've talked to him?" William Riker asked giving her an accessing look.

"I stopped in to see how his classes were and we got off onto the subject of his origins." Deanna told him.

"And?" The captain prompted.

"He told me that his planet was destroyed and that the survivors scattered. He landed on Earth." She told them.

"Surly such an event would have been documented." Yar said joining in the conversation.

"When do you think it happened?" Deanna asked her. "How long ago would it have been if he was a child during the event. He's said that he never knew his birth parents because they died in the explosion. If he's almost 400 now, how long has he been on Earth?"

"Let's take this somewhere else." The captain said as he got up and headed off the bridge.

A/N: It's been awhile. My muse went on vacation and got stuck in the Bermuda Triangle. She's still a little slow.

To my reviewers:

Jante1977- Clark already has a reputation. It's one of the reasons why they tried so hard to get him on the Enterprise. As for other aliens that are over 300, I'm sure about that, unfortunately my Star Trek Encyclopedia hasn't named them. Don't worry, the crew will have the answer in the next few chapters.

mrneb - I'm not as comfortable with the ST:NG setting as I am with Superman. I will try to get better with the details and descriptions as I go.

Thanks for reviewing:

kingrahat

Mini Librarian

neko-chibi-faithkitty


	9. What Makes Memories

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

Betaed by neko-chibi-faithkitty

Chapter 9: What Makes Memories

"Well does anyone have a guess?" Clark asked.

Silence reigned.

"Okay, here's a clue. Look up Black Thursday. The blackouts were caused by rouge technology from this culture. This is also when it was discovered that the two technologies couldn't be mixed." He watched as the children thought about what he had just told them.

Some of the kids got up and left while others started to work on different assignments.

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

Wesley wanted to bang his head against something hard. Sighing he closed another attempt at figuring out M. Kent. So far he hadn't found anything worthwhile. Rubbing his hands over his eyes he went over his list of everything he had so far.

Mr. Kent was _old_.

Mr. Kent wasn't human.

Mr. Kent had been on Earth most of his life.

Mr. Kent said to look in Earth's myths and legends for information.

Mr. Kent said that finding out about Black Thursday would help. (So far no luck on that one. He had never heard of it.)

Wesley looked at his list. Mr. Kent had said myths and legends. If something had earned the name black it was usually bad... black sheep-bad relative, black plague-killed almost everyone,black Thursday... What could have happened that was so bad?

He suddenly perked up as he brought up a new search. What if Mr. Kent were old enough to fall out of the myth category all together. That would leave superstitions. The computer paused for a moments then displayed Wesley's first big break.

Black Thursday- Superstition

Thursdays falling in the second week of the Month of August were called Black Thursday. On these days some people still turn off all computers and stay home. Preferring to use fire for light and heat.

Note: Most couples and families will schedule outings and vacations around this date so they will be camping when the night of Black Thursday comes around. Few remember the origins of said traditions.

The Story- An unknown program swept through and took over every computer in the world. Not even computers that were disconnected from the main networks (world wide web) were spared. In the ensuing chaos thousands of injuries and fatalities were the result of rioting and mass panic. The blackout last one full day as systems were controlled by an unknown source. Memorials were held for th first five years on the anniversary of that day but faded out.

XD XP XD XP XD XP XD XP

I_t was so hard to be normal. Clark stared out the window of the class. He already knew the equations that Mr. Parks was going over._

"_Mr. Kent, would you like to rejoin or class?" Mr. Parks asked startling Clark out of his thoughts._

"_What?" Clark asked blinking at the teacher. Giggles were heard throughout the class._

"_Perhaps you would like to show us how to complete the equation. Surly you know how seeing as you don't feel the need to pay attention." His irritated teacher said holding out his piece of chalk._

_Clark got up to the board wanting to shake his head at the problem. He did a fast mental double check to make sure he would get it wrong. It wouldn't do for the teacher to know that he actually knew it._

Clark snapped out of the memory when his door chimed announcing a visitor.

A/N: To my wonderful reviewers:

Blueowl: Guinan is one of the reasons I've brought up the El Aurians. Though she won't enter the picture for awhile.

Mini Librarian: I have found out that my muse like loonnng vacations.

Sharnorasian Empire: I'm glad you like it.

Firehedgehog:Thanks....

jessi girl18024: The bobbles are actually cities. In Superman Comic Cannon several of the Kryptonian cities fled into the phantom zone to escape the destruction of Krypton. When they came back the did not regain there original size. Clark kept them in glass jars that stayed at the fortress in the north. I simply have Clark carrying them around with him since it may be years before visits back to Earth. There are still some regular sized Kryptonians left and I will be bringing them in, just not yet.

Potterfanxp123: I'm skirting around specific ages because Superman has so much cannon that at time it contradicts itself on a regular basis. I'm not sure if Guinan and Clark will have already met or not. It is an idea I have played with though it hasn't come to that yet.


	10. Truths Revealed

Seeing The Past

By AngelViper9

Betaed by neko-chibi-faithkitty

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 10: Truths Revealed

"I got it!" Henry Bernard shrieked from where he was sitting in his dad's apartments as he jumped up and ran for the door. He ran all the way to the Children's Center adding a hop every few steps for good measure. Stopping as soon as he reached the classroom, he looked around realizing that he was the only one there.

" Computer, where is Mr. Kent? He asked the empty room.

"Clark Kent is in the Captain's Lounge." Come the computer's monotone reply.

**,,,**,,,**,,,

"Mr. Kent, I'm disturbed by what I've been told about you." Picard stated looking at the man standing across from him.

"And what would that be?" Clark asked. He had been wondering how long it was going to take before Picard's paranoia and curiosity won over the man.

"Your record is riddled with holes. You have sent several of the crew on a wild goose chase to retrieve your record when there is nothing there to find. Now I'm being told that you may have a weapon that could disable this ship. Give me a reason why I shouldn't toss you in the brig." Picard ranted at the man standing in front of him.

"Human prejudice is astounding. I change my name because when people believe that you're not human they treat you differently. I've learned from the past to allow people to believe I'm human to be allowed peace. That requires record trails to be started. I've gotten very good at it. If you would like I could give you dates and locations to verify what I just told you." Clark said starting a staring contest with the captain.

"And this weapon?" Yar spat out with hostility.

"No weapon, simply a different technology that doesn't run well with others. I'm sure that in the wrong hands it could become a weapon, but the same could be said for anything in this room." Clark told her, his gaze not leaving the captains.

"Your little toys that you keep in the classroom, what are those?" Yar continued.

"When our planet was destroyed many of my people slipped into a different dimension to escape. The side effects of the dimension hopping weren't seen until they returned." Clark sighed and looked down. "They weren't the same after coming back. Because I didn't hop dimensions, I wasn't affected. The bobbles in the classroom are cities. They're full of living breathing people that are living their lives out oblivious to what goes on in the rest of the universe."

"You expect us to believe that?" Yar asked. Her voice going up an octave.

"It doesn't make it less true whether you believe it or not." Clark retorted. "You're free to go through anything you want but I do ask that you not jostle the bobbles around. It's like putting the cities through earthquakes when they're shaken."

"Why are you putting everyone through this captain?" Clark asked turning his attention back to Picard.

"Through what?!" Yar snapped at him.

"Enough…" Picard said, holding his hand up to check his irate security officer.

"If you were truly upset about me, you would never have left port while I was on board." Clark stated.

"The Enterprise is a very large family. I can't afford to let anyone stir up a pot of suspicion. I brought you and past into question because if I didn't then someone else would." The captain replied.

**,,,**,,,**,,,

Riker's eyes turned to the lift as it slide open. When no one stepped out he turned his full attention to it.

"Who's there?" Riker asked the empty lift.

A security officer started to slowly make his way over when a pair of eyes appeared around the door.

"Mr. Kent?" The eyes asked.

"He's with the captain." Riker told the eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be up here." He reminded the child, as he to motioned the security officer that ever thing was okay.

"But I really need to talk to him." Harry whined.

"Look, you can wait for him right beside the door. Don't move from that spot or I'll make you leave." Riker threatened the kid.

Harry Bernard Jr. emerged from the lift to stand right beside it. Riker guessed that whatever it was that had him up here had to be important. After all, every one knew how the captain felt about kids on the bridge.

**,,,**,,,**

"Now that all the unpleasantness is out of the way. Welcome aboard Mr. Kent, or should I say Kal-El of Krypton. I must say that was a goose chase Mr. Data went through. I would love to talk to you some other time about what you've seen in your life but right now we both have jobs to do and I believe there was a field trip request for Alpha III. We should be there by the end of the day and you probably want to make some plans." Picard said dismissing his newest teacher.

Clark stepped out of the lounge to be met by the determined face of little Harry.

"Your Superman aren't you?" He asked gaining the attention of the entire bridge.

"I have been called that before though not for a long time." Clark told him.

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed.

A/N: Before anyone says it: yes I know this chapter is preachy but I couldn't see any way around it.

This story is going to be moved to the crossover section with the next chapter and as always I thank everyone that has stayed with the story and the reviewers.

Trainee Hero

Blueowl

Sharnorasian Empire

IllogicalIsLogic

Raggedygal

Tahalli

3LW00D


End file.
